Where there's a Will
by Willoryn
Summary: President Business is fed up with everyone's coldness. But when a little boy needs help getting home, he finds that there are still a couple worth while people out there.


This. Day. Stunk.

Not only did he get ignored for a large portion of today, but President Business had been outright insulted by his colleagues. Not 20 minutes ago had he just completed his meeting-dinner with some business partners when he heard them gossiping and whispering to each other afterwards. Business had gone off to the men's room and was on his way back. He stopped short before entering the room when he heard his name mentioned in a careful tone. He didn't catch much, but it contained words such as: "Betrayal", "The citizens should be wary", and "New President."

Needless to say, the rest of the dinner was quite tense.

However, annoying colleagues he could deal with. Citizens were another story entirely. Sure, a large majority of the city had wholly forgiven him, but there was still that small handful of folks who just couldn't stomach being nice to him. Or at the very least, dismissive.

"H-Have a good day, Mister President." The cowering hostess said to the very angry President as he paid his bill.

"Whatever." He grumbled and stormed out through the doors expecting to find Bad cop waiting for him in a car, ready to pick him up and take him home. Instead, there was no Bad cop or car.

It was a little boy no older than maybe 6 or 7. He had short brown hair and was sobbing on a bench on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant.

_Great._

Instead of doing what anyone else would have done and maybe try to console the child, Business turned on his heel and walked a couple feet down the sidewalk until he was at the parking lot to meet Bad cop... Who was nowhere to be seen.

"Seriously?" Business said to himself before he pulled out his phone and called his right hand man.

"Hello?"

"Bad cop, where are you!? The meeting is over with and you were supposed to pick me up."

"Darn it! Uh, I mean, I'm on my way. Stuck in traffic, sir."

Business glanced over at the empty streets. "Uh huh. Traffic. Look, just get here as soon as you can. And that means now."

He then hung up and put the phone away and made his way back to the restraunt and leaned against the wall. The boy was still there.

Business looked back and forth down the street for any sign of another person. Someone else who could help the boy.

No one.

He would help the boy... if he wasn't so peeved. Everyone else had been giving him the cold shoulder. Well, darnit, he'll do the same. No one ever bothered to help him unless he demanded it. No one ever spoke to him unless he initiated it, even then they wanted to leave as soon as possible. If he were in that kid's shoes, lost and scared, he doubt anyone would give him the time of day. Well, now it's someone else' turn for a change. What did he owe these citizens? He fixed the city. He gave his apologies. If that wasn't good enough, then boo-hoo. Besides, the kid was probably waiting for someone or something.

_Or lost._

He hoped that wasn't the case. Surely, someone would be by to pick up the little ankle biter.

A couple minutes passed before Business began to get incredibly bored and even more irritated as he only mentally cursed everyone for their treatment of him. Bad cop was a no-show and it was getting later by the hour. All the while, cursing his luck and his henchman who would no doubt suffer for this. It wasn't long before Business' angry thoughts and feelings were replaced by something else. Something he hadn't felt since he threatened Emmet with the Kragle.

_Pity._

Pity for the poor little boy that was left on the bench.

_Curse my new found niceness._

He pushed himself from the wall and walked back into the restaurant. Back inside he approached the Hostess again, making her tense up in fear.

"Hey, there is a kid out there all by himself. Does he belong to someone?" He asked.

The woman looked out the door window at the boy and shook her head. "N-No, I haven't seem him before." She looked back into a room off to the side. "Hey Frank!"

A blond gentleman stepped out and joined her at the desk. "Yes, Jen?"

"That kid out there... does he belong to one of our guests?"

The man observed the kid. "Hmmm, not that I recall. In fact, he'd been out there for some time now."

Business raised his brow. "Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that you guys left that poor kid sitting out there this whole time and didn't even bother asking him for help?"

The pair looked as though they'd been caught committing a horrendous crime. "W-Well, he never came in and asked for help. We just assumed maybe he was waiting for someone." The man picked up a phone. "I-I-I'm sorry sir, I'll call my supervisor and-"

"Don't bother. I'll take care of it." He said and turned on his heels out the door.

After a couple moments, Business returned to the boy, who was looking down at the sidewalk.

He cleared his throat. "Umm... You okay, kid?"

The boy looked up at him, startled. A response he was quite used to. "I-I'm lost. I can't find my mommy." He blubbered.

"Oh. Well..."

"C-Can you help me find her? Please?"

Business raised his brow in confusion. "What on earth can I do?"

The boy sniffled and choked back a sob. Obviously he didn't know either.

Sighing, Business shook his head. It wasn't this kid's fault he was having a not-so-awesome day. Besides, it must be scary for a kid this small to be alone and lost in a city this big. He shouldn't be taking it out on him. He'd done nothing wrong. He just wants to find his mom. Business mentally smacked himself for being so cold. He was no better than the people from the restaurant.

"Look, don't cry. Maybe there is someone else who can help you." He looked around the empty streets but it was empty. And he sure as heck wasn't going to leave him in the care of the geniuses in the restraunt. "Or not... Uh, where was the last place you saw your mom?"

"I... I don't know..." He rubbed his eyes as he jumped down from the bench and clung to Business' leg, weeping harder.

The president shifted as if some sort of deadly parasite had just claimed his leg for a snack. "H-Hey, don't do that... This is an expensive suit..."

But the child didn't budge, even after a couple leg wiggles from Business. He clung to the man as if he were a saving grace from his turmoil.

Business sighed, defeated. How was he supposed to help this kid? He wasn't a parent or, least of all, a babysitter.

"Okay, kid, if you want to find your mom, you gotta give me more than 'I don't know'." He pulled the kid off him and set him back on the sidewalk. "Now, let's try to think really hard about this. Where was the last time you saw your mother?"

"U-Um..." He turned and pointed at the large shopping mall across the street. "We were leaving that big place when a big crowd came through and separated us." He started speaking through sniffles as the tears started again. "Daddy told me if I ever get lost to find a place and stay there. I've been sitting here forever and they never came back to get me."

Business frowned at the child's mistake. His father most likely told him to go to a police station or a place with a person of authority. In the child's confusion, he must have panicked and assumed any place would suffice. The child cried harder, reaching for the man's leg again before he stopped him.

"Okay. Alright. Don't worry, we'll find them." He tried his best to console the kid. "Just try to stop crying, okay? You remind me of myself whenever I have to attend a board meeting."

The boy gave a light giggle and nodded, wiping his eyes.

Business gave a triumphant smirk. "That's better. Now, do you know where you live?"

The boy thought for a minute. "Umm... Something something Chipper lane..."

"Ah. Chipper lane. I know where that is." He motioned for the boy to follow him as he began walking down the sidewalk. He pulled out his phone and called Bad cop again, informing him to meet him at the lane instead of the restaurant. Putting his phone away, he glanced back down at his side, making sure the child was still there. He was.

After a couple moments of walking, Business suddenly felt a small claw grab his right one. He looked down, surprised. The child was still walking alongside him. Holding his hand and looking down at their feet, trying to match his tiny strides with Business' larger ones. It'd been a long time since anyone had trusted him enough to come within a few feet of him. Ever since that whole Kragle incident, people have been rather cautious. But, this kid didn't really seem to care. All he knew was that he was lost and President Business was the only adult who was there for him. Poor guy.

The president smiled in spite of himself. "So, what's your name, kid?"

"Will. I'm six years old!" He said proudly. "How old are you?"

"Much older than six."

The boy thought for a second. "20?"

Business chuckled. "Sure, let's go with that."

The boy seemed to perk up a bit, but hesitated before speaking again. "You looked kinda grumpy earlier... Why?"

That must have been why he never asked for help before. "You're to young too understand, kid."

Will huffed. "I'm not too young! I'm a big kid now! I'm old enough to understand anything."

Business rolled his eyes. "It's not you're problem. It's mine. You just... do whatever it is kid's do and enjoy it. Don't go sticking your nose in other people's problems."

"But mommy always says that if you have a problem, you should talk bout it and you'll feel better."

"Is that so..."

"Yeah! So, go ahead and tell me and I won't understand. But you'll feel better and be happy again!"

Business chuckled again before explaining. "I... I made a pretty big mistake a while back and I'm still a bit sore about it and so are a lot of people. There."

The boy furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "But you're The President. You can't make mistakes."

"Trust me, kid. Everyone makes mistakes. Even me. Unfortunately, mine are... a little more severe and a lot of people get hurt because of it."

"What kind of mistakes have you made?"

Business sighed. "Big ones. Like, majorly big. Much bigger than you, pipsqueak." He glanced down at the boy. "But, Like I said before: You're too young to understand."

Will frowned. After a moment of thinking he spoke up again. "Can't you just tell whoever you hurt that you're sorry?"

"I wish it were that easy, squirt. Sadly, there are some things that 'sorry' can't fix."

"Well, I'd forgive you, Mister Business. I think you're awesome!"

Business smiled in spite of himself. "Thanks kid. You're not too bad yourself." He looked down at the sidewalk and hesitated before speaking again. "And uh... Sorry for not helping you out earlier. I thought maybe you were waiting for someone and I was mad and-"

"It's okay, Mister Business. You're helping me find my mommy now. That's all that matters."

Business smirked. "I wish more people were as forgiving."

Will was going to say more until he caught sight of something. "Hey! I recognize that street sign! My house is right down here!"

He dashed on toward his house, dragging along President Business who was trying to keep up with the tike.

They made their way down the sidewalk before suddenly stopping in front of a blue townhouse, tightly squeezed in with many others of the same size. The child was bouncing in excitement, still holding onto the president's arm as the man gasped for air. The kid struggled to pull him from the spot.

"C'mon, Mister President! My mommy and daddy are waiting! They're probably super worried about me!"

The president took a moment to catch his breath before giving the kid a look. "What do they feed you kids these days? Sugar casserole?"

Business straightened his posture and made his way up the steps with the now energized and frantic child. He rang the doorbell. Business barely had time to blink before the door flew open to reveal a frightened brunette woman standing in the doorway. Her yellow cheeks moist from tears most likely and she had a phone in her right hand. A man he assumed was her husband stood behind her and looked just as scared. She froze when she saw Business, cowering at his peeved stare. "M-Mr. President-"

The president cleared his throat. "I have something that belongs to you."

"Mommy! Daddy!" Will cried happily as he released his hand and ran to his parents.

The woman dropped her phone when she caught sight of the boy. "William!" She gasped and scooped him up, hugging him tightly. "Don't you ever run off like that again! Mommy and Daddy were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, mommy."

"Are you okay, son? You aren't hurt or anything, are you?" The father asked, checking the boy over.

Will shook his head. "Nuh uh. Mister Business looked after me and helped me find you!"

The woman looked at the President. Her face switched from cautious to thankful in a matter of seconds. "Thank you so much, Mr. President! I don't know what I'd do if I lost him." She snuggled her son lovingly.

"We can't thank you enough." The father said.

Business smiled. "No problem. Just try to keep a better eye on him."

"Oh, we will." She set the boy down. "Say thank you, sweetheart."

"Really, it's no big-"

Suddenly Business almost lost his balance at a sudden push he felt against his leg. He looked down to see the boy hugging his leg again, but without the tears this time.

"Thank you, Mister Business."

Business didn't know what to do or say. He just stood there, unsure of himself. The woman could see his distress and pulled the boy away.

"I-I'm sorry. He's a hugger. He doesn't know any better."

After a moment Business just smirked and ruffled the boys hair. "It's alright. He's a good kid. Got a good head on his shoulders. He showed me that there are still a few worth while people around here." Suddenly he heard a honking behind him. It was Good cop. Finally. "Um... I gotta get going. I think my ride is here."

"Of course." The woman smiled. "Thanks again, Mr. President."

He turned on his heel and headed back to the road where Good cop was waiting.

"Bye, Mister Business!" He heard Will call out to him.

Business waved back at the boy. "See ya later, Kid. Be careful out there. And memorize that address."

He neared the car and a very frantic Good cop hopped out.

"S-Sir! Sorry I'm late, I got radio'd in to an emergency down at the-"

"It's alright, Good cop. Sheesh, you always worry too much." Business plopped down into the passenger side. A very surprised Goodd cop sat beside him. "Can you take me home now? I'm tired."

Good cop wouldn't have been more surprised if his boss had just punched him."You're... You're not upset?"

"No, why would I be?"

The officer raised a brow. He was almost concerned his boss had lost his mind or maybe hit his head at some point. "Uh... No reason, sir. No reason at all." He started up the car and they headed off.

Perhaps this day wasn't a complete loss after all.

* * *

**I AM ALIVE! I haven't died, I swear! I've been so busy you guys. Between looking for a house and trying to keep up with my job, I must say that getting to sit down and write is a rare occurrence these days. But, rest assured, I am trying. And once I move out, things will be more organised to my liking. So, I'll have more time for writing :D**

**Did I hear someone say "Adorable fic where Business finds a lost kid and helps him find his way home"? No? Well, here you go anyway! This President Business is quite similar to my TSCO President Business in the sense that he feels the after effects of the movie have left him to be untrusted. However, this one is a tad more bitter about it.**

**I was originally going to have Bad cop help the kid instead of Business. I might just write that as another chapter and add it as an alternative story or something. I like the idea of either but I felt it would be a little sweeter and more powerful with Business. He needs a little more sugar in his coffee, I feel.**

**Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Tell me whatchya think! :) See ya next time.**

**ps. Does anybody need a Bad cop minifigure? I got two on accident ^_^;**


End file.
